Surprends-moi !
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Quand une déclaration se transforme en jeu de séduction ... ( présence de lemon, yaoi )


**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Attention, il s'agit ici d'un OS avec un rating MA.**

**Présence de lemon.**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici.**

Surprends-moi !

Le jour chassait lentement la nuit. Dans peu de temps, le soleil apparaîtrait sur le Sanctuaire et le réchaufferait de ses rayons certes encore faible pour la saison, mais depuis un jour ou deux il faisait plutôt bon. Le ciel s'éclaircissait de plus en plus, l'astre du jour montait peu à peu prendre sa place dans l'océan céleste d'un bleu qui promettait déjà d'être des plus purs.

Le Sanctuaire prenait vie doucement.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelques Golds discutaient dans les gradins des arènes.

— Eh ! Regardez, Mû est en train de mettre une branler au chaton ! ! ! ricana Angelo.

— Pas sûr ! Regarde bien, fit Shura en montrant du doigt l'arène.

En effet, le Bélier se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin par le _« lightening bolt »_ d'Aiolia qu'il n'avait put éviter. Le Lion se précipita vers son ami pour l'aider à le relever.

— Désolé, Mû ! Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'ai pas réagi assez tôt ! C'est de ma faute.

Ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour ce matin et rejoignirent leurs amis. Dans l'arène, se trouvaient encore deux chevaliers : Camus et Saga.

Camus était en difficulté face à la _« galaxian explosion »_ de l'aîné des Gémeaux. Le Verseau réussit à immobiliser Saga grâce à son « _kolitso _», du moins pour un temps ! C'était sans compter sur le Gémeaux qui réussit à renverser la situation avec une explosion de son cosmos. Camus se retrouva éjecté contre un pilier qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le pilier s'effondra comme un château de carte en même temps que le cœur de Milo. Le Scorpion s'arrêta même de respirer. Bien sûr, il savait que Saga ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Bien sûr, il savait que le Gémeaux avait retenu ses coups. Bien sûr, il savait que Camus était fort et robuste. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il l'aimait tellement fort.

Camus se releva sans trop de blessure, au grand soulagement du Scorpion, et alla serrer la main de son adversaire. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils regagnèrent les gradins.

Personne ne vit l'inquiétude de Milo lors du combat qui opposa le Verseau et le Gémeaux. Personne ? Pas tout à fait. Au milieu des Golds qui discutaient, Aldébaran regardait l'entraînement de ses amis, mais aussi Milo et Camus. Cela faisait un moment qu'il les observait. Ils se tournaient autour depuis très longtemps, mais ne s'étaient jamais déclarés ! Pourquoi ? Ca, c'était un mystère !

L'entraînement se termina vers treize heures, tous les chevaliers regagnèrent leurs temples.

— Hé ! N'oubliez pas qu'on doit aller en ville ce soir pour la fête ! lança Aiolia enjoué.

— T'inquiètes pas 'Lia ! Ca fait une semaine que tu nous bassines avec la fête nationale, on risque pas d'oublier ! ! répliqua Milo en ricanant et en lui ébouriffant sa courte tignasse blonde.

— Arrêtes ça, Milo, j'suis plus un gosse !

Tous partirent dans une franche rigolade. Ils avaient décidé tous les quatorze d'aller s'amuser en ville pour la fête. Athéna avait accepté, mais avait, par pure précaution, demander aux chevaliers Divins de prendre place dans un des temple pour en assurer la protection. Tous les cinq passeraient donc la soirée chez Dohko.

L'après midi se déroula tranquillement, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Ainsi Shaka méditait, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner ses frères d'arme. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de commémoration. Mais il avait accepté, pour eux. Angelo avait vu son temple se faire envahir par Shura, Kanon et Milo prêts à en découdre avec lui au poker. Plus tard, Saga, qui avait fini de donner un coup de main à Shion avec Dohko pour lui permettre de les accompagner le soir, vint les rejoindre. Il les trouva en train de miser avec les pâtes qu'ils avaient déniché dans les placards de l'Italien. En vu de la quantité de paquets qu'il y avait dans ses armoires, la partie pouvait s'éterniser sur plusieurs jours. Le Gémeaux sourit et les observa. Mû discutait avec son ami de toujours Aldébaran. Shion et Dohko restèrent dans le treizième temple, quant aux autres ils restèrent tranquillement chez eux.

Vers dix-neuf heures tous les Golds, Kanon et Shion se retrouvèrent au premier temple pour se rendre à Athènes. Tous étaient fort élégants. Ils se feront remarquer à coup sûr ! Kanon ouvrit un _« golden triangle »_ pour leur permettre de se rendre rapidement en ville. Kanon les expédia tous dans une rue un peu reculée de la rue principale afin de ne pas être repérer.

La rue était décorée avec de nombreux drapeaux grecs, de lampions, de guirlandes lumineuses et d'enceintes pour que la musique puisse résonner dans toute la ville. Les gens dansaient, chantaient et avaient l'air vraiment heureux. L'ambiance y était incroyable, et entraînante.

Les Golds décidèrent de s'installer à la terrasse d'un bar et de commander des boissons. Quelques minutes plus tard le serveur revint.

— Alors l'ouzo ?

— Pour moi, dit Milo.

— Deux cafés ?

— Ici, dirent en levant la main Dohko et Shion.

— Les thés ?

— Là, renseigna Shaka en faisant un signe de main entre lui et Mû

— La vodka ?

— Ici, intervint Camus.

— Il ne reste que les bières. Ca vous va si je les pose au milieu ?

— Oui pas de problème on va se débrouiller, intervient Kanon.

Tous remercièrent le serveur et trinquèrent en ce jour de fête. Les chevaliers passèrent ainsi plusieurs commandes et un très bon moment. Les discutions allaient bon train. L'alcool aidant, les couples existants tels que Aphrodite et Angelo, Shura et Aiolia, ou encore Saga et Aioros se laissaient un peu plus allés. Des caresses, des regards ou encore des baisers échangés laissaient à l'un d'eux un goût amer. Milo regardait à la dérobé son amour de toujours. Ses longs cheveux bleus, ses yeux bleu marine, sa silhouette fine mais musclée, sa classe et son savoir étaient autant de chose qu'il aimait en lui. Pourtant, bien qu'ils soient amis depuis presque toujours, dès qu'il voulait lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui, il se paralysait tant il était impressionné.

Le bar où ils se trouvaient proposant des en-cas, ils commandèrent de quoi se restaurer. Plus tard, Saga, Aphrodite, Kanon et Angelo souhaitèrent emmener leurs amis dans une boite de nuit pour finir la soirée. Ils avaient décider d'éviter le feu d'artifice ! Shion et Dohko déclinèrent l'offre préférant rentrer pour profiter d'un moment d'intimité. Les autres, sauf Shaka et Camus qui voulurent rentrer avec leurs aînés, acceptèrent l'idée.

— Shaka, Camus vous devez venir aussi ! intervint Mû.

— Vous n'allez pas vous défiler quand même ? enchérit Shura.

— Je n'aime pas ces endroits étouffants, je préfère rentrer, répondit froidement le maître de l'eau et de la glace.

— Moi non plus, ajouta la Vierge.

Milo espérait de toute son âme que ses deux amis changent d'avis. Mais ces deux là n'étaient pas facile à convaincre. Dire qu'il commençait à s'armer de courage, et une danse l'aurait peut-être aider ! Aldébaran qui ne disait rien, se rapprocha de Shion et de Dohko. Discrètement, il leur demanda de changer d'avis, et de les accompagner.

— Si vous venez avec nous, le glaçon et la Vierge viendraient, j'en suis sur ! Et vous pourrez partir discrètement un peu plus tard ! murmura Aldé.

— Pourquoi tu veux tant qu'ils aillent avec vous ? Shion chuchotait en scrutant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'on ne les entende pas.

— Regardez Milo !

L'ex-Bélier et la Balance observèrent, alors, le Scorpion. Il restait en retrait, il était blême, et il ne regardait qu'un seul chevalier. Bien qu'il essayait d'être discret en se cachant derrière Saga, le petit groupe de trois ne put qu'esquiver un sourire.

— Tu penses qu'il voulait profiter de ce moment pour enfin lui dire ? demanda Dohko.

— Je pense oui ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se courent après, il serait temps ! Aldé fit un clin d'œil à ses amis.

Dohko et Shion acceptèrent de jouer le jeu.

— Dohko et moi avons changé d'avis, on vous accompagne !

— C'est vrai, super ! ! ! déclara Aiolia, heureux de voir ses aînés les accompagner, ce qui était rare !

— Nous souhaitons que vous soyez des nôtres, demanda Shion en se tournant vers Camus et Shaka pour appuyer sa requête.

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent et ensemble firent un signe de tête pour consentir à sa demande. Le Scorpion qui d'un coup avait retrouvé le sourire et son entrain habituel s'empressa de motiver la troupe avant que les deux trouble-fête ne changent d'avis.

Ils franchirent une lourde porte située dans une ruelle. La boite où ils venaient d'arriver était un club gay, ainsi les couples pourraient profiter à loisir de leurs compagnons respectifs. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent de quoi s'hydrater. Avant même d'arriver à leur table Aphrodite, Angelo, Saga et Aioros se déhanchaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Tous les regards étaient tournés sur ces spécimens rares, ce qui fit sourire les quatre danseurs. Pour couper court aux interrogations Angelo et Aioros enlacèrent leurs amants et les embrassèrent amoureusement. Du coup les regards déçus se tournèrent naturellement sur le reste du groupe fraîchement arrivé. Quatorze hommes grands, au physique musculeux, la plupart avec des visages d'anges ne passaient pas inaperçue. Milo, Aiolia, Shura et Kanon avaient rejoint leurs amis au centre de la piste. Ils s'amusaient comme des gosses.

Pendant ce temps, les discussions allaient bon train autour des trois tables occupées par les chevaliers. Du moins jusqu'à l'intrusion d'un type plutôt grand, brun aux yeux vert, un peu musclé, sûrement de la gonflette, et dont les cheveux courts étaient légèrement indisciplinés.

Il s'approcha de Camus, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et commença à jouer avec ses longs cheveux.

— Je peux t'inviter à danser, bel ange ? demanda l'homme.

Tous regardèrent la scène se disant que cela allait devenir marrant dans deux minutes. Il en fallut moins de temps au Verseau pour attraper la main de cet importun et pour la lui tourner dans le mauvais sens. Le type cria de douleur pendant que les Golds assis autour de Camus pouffaient de rire. C'est là que Milo arriva d'un pas lent et lourd de colère. Camus sentit, comme tous les autres, le cosmos du Scorpion s'enflammer. Milo chopa le type par le col et visage contre visage lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, et qu'il n'avait pas à mettre ses sales pattes sur son ami.

Depuis la piste de danse, un autre chevalier observait la scène à la dérober, prêt à intervenir au cas où ce type changerait de cible. Camus se leva et posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Milo pour lui demander de se calmer. Le Scorpion lâcha l'intrus, qui se carapata vite fait, et regarda, penaud, son ami qui le toisait. Puis, à la surprise générale Milo se saisit de la main de Camus et l'entraîna de force sur la piste. Et bien que celui se campa sur ses positions en refusant d'aller se trémousser, son cœur chavira devant les yeux bleus qui se noyaient dans les siens. Il finit par suivre son Scorpion. La musique, qui se jouait jusque là, cessa pour laisser la place à une musique plus lente, plus envoûtante, qui nécessitait de se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Les deux chevaliers se sentirent presque défaillir, leurs respirations accélérèrent, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Pourtant ils faisaient en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître. Au fur et à mesure que le slow se jouait, Milo s'arrangeait pour se déplacer vers un endroit de la salle un peu à l'écart. Aucun mot n'était sorti de leurs bouches, Camus avait même détourné son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis pour être sûr de résister à ce fascinant bleu marine dans lequel il aurait aimé se perdre.

— A quoi tu joues, Milo ? interrogea Camus presque agacé.

— …

— Ne fais pas comme ci tu ne comprenais pas !

Sans dire un mot, Milo s'approcha de son ami. Camus recula sa tête pour ne pas être trop prés de ce visage d'ange. Le Verseau aimait cet homme à un point que cela lui faisait mal d'être si proche de lui comme en cet instant. Sa spontanéité, son insouciance, son courage, sa force et son amitié étaient autant de chose qu'il aimait en lui. Mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas dans leur relation. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voulait être sur que le Scorpion ressente de l'amour pour lui, et que cela n'était pas une simple attirance physique. Parce que le Verseau, lui, l'aimait à en mourir. D'ailleurs depuis dix minutes il mourait lentement d'être si proche et si loin de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Milo s'approcher encore, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une douce caresse sur ses lèvres qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité. Milo avait capturé ses lèvres et de sa langue en redessinait les contours. Ses yeux écarquillés s'étaient accrochés aux yeux de son ami qui comme lui, les avaient laissés ouverts pour voir les réactions du Verseau. Enfin, il avait osé, enfin il goûtait à ses lèvres fraîches et si douce. Mais le manque de réaction de Camus l'interpella, il cessa cette douce torture.

— Camus ?

— …

— Je pensais ….. que tu en …. avais aussi….. envie ? ! balbutia le Scorpion.

— Je suis juste surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout !

Milo revola un baiser aérien à son Verseau qui rougit avant de lui dire :

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir surpris, pour me faire pardonner, je te laisse trois jours pour me surprendre !

— A quoi tu joues ?

— Surprends-moi ! répondit en s'éloignant Milo avec un sourire des plus charmeur, laissant sans voix son beau Verseau.

Camus resta figé. Cela faisait des mois voire des années qu'il attendait qu'une chose comme celle là arrive, et lui, il était resté bloqué devant son amour et avait prétexté avoir été surprit. _Mais quel idiot, je suis !_ pensa t-il. Puis il se remémora ses derniers mots : _surprends-moi !_ Un sourire aux lèvres, un plan mûrissait dans son esprit. Après tout, il venait de le planter là au bord de la piste, alors oui , il allait jouer, jouer à un jeu sensuel !

Le Verseau regagna la table, un peu décontenancé mais tachant de faire son possible pour ne pas laisser son trouble l'envahir complètement. La soirée se prolongea encore quelques heures, sans Shion ni Dohko qui s'étaient éclipsés un peu plus tôt. Aldé, Mû et Shaka, qui avaient suivi les pensées du Verseau via leurs cosmos juste avant que celui-ci ne l'ait totalement fermé, se regardèrent un sourire aux lèvres pensant qu'enfin l'un d'eux avait enfin fait le premier pas.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne ambiance entre chamaillerie, rire et danse plus ou moins sensuelle. Pour le plus grand soulagement de l'un d'eux, aucun autre incident ne vint perturber leur soirée, ni l'élu de son cœur.

Deux jours plus tard, une fête pour les anniversaires de Mû et de Shion était organisée dans le treizième temple. Banderoles, musique, roses, divers plats et différents alcools étaient parsemés dans la salle de réception du palais. Depuis deux jours, Milo se demandait si son beau Camus relèverait le défi qu'il lui avait lancer. Mais, cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Camus se terrait dans son temple dès l'entraînement terminé et il ne le laissait pas s'approcher de lui. Le Scorpion se demandait parfois si le baiser qu'il lui avait donné n'était pas une erreur ! La tristesse le gagnait peu à peu. Heureusement ce soir le Verseau ne pouvait se défiler, il pourrait essayer de lui parler après tout ils étaient amis !

Vingt heures sonnaient lorsque les premiers Golds arrivèrent. Puis petit à petit la salle se remplit, Mû et Shion arrivèrent sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de leurs amis. Les cadeaux furent distribués pendant l'apéritif. Shion et Mû avaient reçu beaucoup de chose tel que des vêtements, des boîtes de thé venant de différents pays et bien d'autres choses. Les deux Béliers rosirent légèrement devant tant d'attention. Ils recevaient des accolades, des tapes amicales sur les épaules, certains les embrassaient, bref l'ambiance promettait d'être à la hauteur.

D'un coup la musique se fit entendre, c'était Kanon qui gérait, et il avait bien l'intention, un peu plus tard, de réunir quelques-uns de ses camarades. Les boissons coulaient à flot et l'alcool se propageait dans les veines des chevaliers. Dohko enlaça tendrement son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement devant tous leurs amis. Des sifflements se firent de nouveau entendre, mais les deux amoureux ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.

— Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour, murmura sensuellement la Balance au creux de l'oreille du Pôpe.

— Merci, mon ange, répondit de la même manière Shion.

— J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais je préfère te le donner plus tard…

— Mais je n'ai besoin de rien, je t'ai, _toi_ !

L'ex-Bélier posa une main sur la joue de son amant et lui captura ses lèvres si douces et sucrées. De son côté, Milo ne cessait d'épier son glaçon. Rien ! Non rien, il ne faisait rien. Camus semblait complètement absent, Milo ne tenait plus. Il se mit en mouvement pour rejoindre celui qui hantait ses pensées mais fut stoppé dans son élan par Aldébaran, Mû et Shaka.

— Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, quelque chose ne va pas Milo ? demanda la Vierge.

— Pourquoi tu ne demandes ça ? Si ça va ! répondit le Scorpion plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Désolé, Shaka je ne voulais pas être aussi dur !

— T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Mais dit-nous ce qui passe ?

— …

— Nous savons, Milo, intervint Aldé.

Milo regarda alors ses amis, et sa mine se déconfit soudainement.

— Camus… je l'ai embrassé l'autre soir à Athènes mais il n'a pas répondu à mon baiser ! dit-il penaud.

— Et tu penses qu'il ne t'aime pas ? ajouta Mû.

— Je sais qu'on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, que bêtement on attend que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Alors je l'ai fait, le pas, mais lui… lui reste prostré dans son temple, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis deux jours. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Milo se tenait la tête entre ses mains, vraiment il était désemparé et malheureux.

— Tu le connais, il est discret, et réservé. C'est peut-être de la timidité, tu l'as sûrement surpris en l'embrassant, reprit Mû.

— C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit ! Que je l'avais surpris !

— Et alors ? demanda Aldé.

— Je lui ai dit que pour me faire pardonner, je lui donnais trois jours pour me surprendre, bredouilla le Scorpion.

— Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes alors, les trois jours ne sont pas finis ?

— Je sais pas, je le sens pas. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me parler !

Pour réconforter son ami Mû le prit dans ses bras, puis Aldé et Shaka en avaient fait de même.

Plus loin dans la salle, un chevalier ne perdit rien de cette scène. Camus savourait d'anticipation la surprise qu'il allait faire à son beau Milo. Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'il se préparait pour ce moment. Mais sa grande timidité le rongeait de l'intérieur et il avait peur de ne pas réussir. Il se laissa encore un peu de temps mais il savait qu'il devrait affronter son amour qui semblait être au plus mal. Il remercia intérieurement ses amis pour leurs soutiens envers le gardien du huitième temple. Perdu dans ses réflexions, le Verseau n'entendit pas arriver le cadet des jumeaux.

— Un problème ? demanda L'ex-Général Dragon des mers.

Camus sursauta face à cette quasi-intrusion.

— Oui et non !

— Tu sais, tu auras beau vouloir le cacher, mais j'ai bien vu ton trouble pour Milo. Et cela à augmenter lorsque nous étions en boite l'autre soir !

— …

— Je le sais parce que je ressens ce trouble pour …

— Mû ? devina le Verseau.

— Oui Mû ! Je ne sais comment l'aborder.

— Si je le savais, il y a longtemps que je serais avec Milo.

— On devrait peut-être leur sauter dessus ! ironisa le cadet des Gémeaux !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent face à leur manque de courage. Eux qui étaient capable de braver les enfers pour sauver leur Déesse et l'Humanité, étaient en fait incapable de se déclarer devant ceux qu'ils aimaient ! De leur coté Shion et Dohko quittèrent la soirée pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête dans les appartements privés du Pôpe, où il reçut enfin son cadeau. Une chevalière en or blanc avec leurs initiales entremêlées. Ce cadeau ravi l'ex-Bélier qui montra son contentement à son amant en l'emmenant dans leur chambre.

La petite fête battait son plein, et tous étaient un peu alcoolisés juste ce qu'il fallait pour oser certaine chose. Kanon inséra dans le lecteur un CD de slows, regarda Camus et lui dit qu'il allait se jeter à l'eau et advienne que pourra ! L'ex-Général des mers s'approcha du jeune Bélier qui rougit légèrement lorsqu'il vit Kanon avancer en se triturant les doigts. Aldé et Shaka, qui était avec Mû, sourirent. Il était rare de voir le cadet des jumeaux dans cet état. Le Taureau et la Vierge s'éclipsèrent pour laisser leurs compagnons seuls.

— Mû ? Kanon n'osait pas regarder son ami, mais fixait ses chaussures qui semblaient fortement l'intéresser.

— Kanon ! ? Mû était proche de l'état de son vis-à-vis. Rougissant de plus en plus.

— Je…. je…. est-ce que tu voudrais ….. danser ?

Dans un coin de la piste de danse, Saga observait son frère qui tentait d'inviter le Bélier. Aioros et lui étaient attendri par la scène.

— Je ne sais pas danser ! bredouilla le Bélier, qui tentait de reprendre contenance.

— Ce n'est pas grave, alors…. Tu veux ? cette fois Kanon avait relevé la tête et essayait de sourire.

D'un signe de tête, Mû accepta timidement l'invitation. Kanon tendit sa main vers son compagnon qui glissa maladroitement sa main vers celle tendue vers lui. Les deux chevaliers s'empourprèrent davantage lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent. Il leur a fallut une minute pour commencer à se diriger vers la piste. Un peu gauche, Kanon menait la danse, Mû faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, tous deux se détendirent. Kanon fit glisser ses mains, juste que là sur les épaules de Mû, dans le dos de son ami qui sursauta mais ne dit rien. Le deuxième Gémeaux en profita pour lui attraper les hanches pour lui permettre de la rapprocher un peu plus. Le Bélier soupira de bien être, son regard croisa celui de son beau Gémeaux et ses pommettes devinrent presque cramoisies. Il posa sa tête sur le torse ferme et musclé de son ami. Il s'enivra de son odeur masculine et de son eau de toilette. Les mains du Bélier délaissèrent les épaules larges de Kanon pour descendre vers sa taille. Ils semblaient hypnotisés en cet instant, et bien que leurs cœurs menaçaient de déchiqueter leurs poitrines, ils étaient sereins et heureux. A la fin du slow, Kanon prit le menton, de son amour, entre le pouce et l'index pour lui relever la tête, lui sourit et déposa ses lèvres tremblantes sur les siennes. La terre s'arrêta de tourner pour ces deux là. Mû répondit à se baiser avec tendresse et passion, ce qui réjouit Kanon. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le contact doux et humide en se regardant dans les yeux.

— Je suis si heureux Mû !

— Moi aussi, Kanon, avoua le Bélier timidement.

— Je dois retourner aux platines, on se retrouve plus tard ? Tu veux ? balbutia le cadet des jumeaux.

Mû accepta d'un mouvement de tête. Kanon reprit en mains la musique, Mû resta près de lui, il ne voulait pas être trop loin. Kanon regarda autour de lui et vit Camus perturbé. Il alla vers lui.

— Félicitations, tu as géré comme un chef, ironisa le Verseau.

— Merci ! C'est à toi maintenant !

— Il semblerait en effet !

Kanon relança un slow du groupe de Heavy Metal préféré de Milo («Nothing Else Matters»_** _de Metallica) à la demande de Camus. Le Scorpion se retourna d'un coup. Camus était au centre de la piste accrochant le regard de son amour. Les bras tendus vers lui, le Verseau lui lançait une invitation à le rejoindre. Pourtant le gardien du onzième temple n'aimait pas danser, il faisait ça pour lui. Milo en était estomaqué ! Il déglutit difficilement. Il s'avança tremblotant sans se douter que Camus n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui. Le Scorpion se saisit de la main tendue, et Camus finit de le tirer à lui et l'enlaça. Ils se mirent à danser, leurs regards toujours plongés dans celui de l'autre. Aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches. Les autres perçurent un sourire sur leur visage. Ils dansaient sensuellement sans jamais se quitter du regard. La piste fut envahie par leurs amis qui les avaient rejoint leur donnant un semblant d'intimité. Camus sentait son courage l'abandonner au profit de sa timidité. Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son amour, il voulait le voir sourire et heureux. Il savait que la chanson était sur le point de se terminer, pour l'avoir écouter en boucle pendant des heures pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent et Camus sentait son corps chanceler et son cœur palpiter. Mais il devait le faire. Il s'approcha glissant une main sur la nuque de Milo, l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Le Scorpion resta figé de stupeur. Il connaissait le côté réserver de Camus, mais là sa surprise allait au-delà de ses espérances et commençait à comprendre pourquoi son beau glaçon était resté enfermé dans son temple.

Camus laissa dévier sa bouche pour atteindre les lèvres douces de son compagnon. Il se délecta lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur celles-ci. Milo ne bougeait toujours pas, puis il sentit la langue de son ami sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il entrouvrit. Une vague de sensation indescriptible les envahit. Ce baiser langoureux et sensuel les transporta dans un monde qu'ils commençaient à créer pour eux. Milo réagit enfin, il caressa le dos et les reins de Camus et répondit au baiser avec passion. Leurs yeux se fermèrent pour mieux ressentir leurs émotions. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent. Des soupirs de bien être s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Leurs sens étaient perturbés, des papillons dansaient dans leurs ventres. A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent pour s'observer. La musique s'était arrêtée et tous les chevaliers étaient muets.

— Camus…. murmura Milo en lui caressant tendrement une joue.

— …

— Je …je. …

— Tu es surpris ? C'est cela que tu voulais dire ? susurra Camus.

— Ou…oui, on peut dire que oui ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de m'embrasser comme ça devant nos amis !

Camus sourit en posant sa main sur celle que Milo avait posé sur sa joue et inclina la tête pour accentuer le contact.

— Surprends-moi ! souffla le Verseau, plantant là un Scorpion presque suffocant.

Aucun des chevaliers présents ne se permirent de dire quoique que ce soit, seuls des sourires de félicitations purent se lire sur leurs visages. Camus quitta la réception sans se retourner. Milo, quant à lui, abandonna la piste de danse pour rejoindre ses amis.

— Félicitations Milo, dit joyeusement Shura.

— Ouais, mais c'est pas encore gagné !

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda inquiet Aiolia.

— Parce qu'ils sont en train de jouer au jeu de la séduction, informa Aldébaran.

Milo expliqua alors leur petit jeu. Tous furent surpris de l'explication du Scorpion, mais ils furent ravis de voir la relation de leurs amis évoluer.

— Alors que sera ta prochaine surprise ? interrogea Aiolia.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir.

Cette soirée se termina tard dans la nuit. Kanon raccompagna Mû jusqu'au premier temple. C'est main dans la main qu'on les voyait traverser les temples de leurs amis qui les félicitaient encore faisant rougir les amoureux. Mû entraîna le Gémeaux dans ses quartiers privés et lui proposa un café qu'il accepta.

Il était debout devant la bibliothèque bien chargée de Mû, il scrutait les ouvrages s'y trouvant. Le Bélier arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de café et une tasse de thé.

— Tiens ! fit Mû en lui tendant timidement sa tasse.

— Merci, mon ange ! murmura Kanon en attrapant la tasse prenant soin d'effleuré la main de Mû.

Les deux chevaliers s'accrochèrent du regard un instant avant de se détourner l'un l'autre pour prendre place face à face dans le salon du Bélier. Ils sirotaient leurs breuvages, en discutant de tout et rien pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée. A cours de conversation, les deux tourtereaux, qui avait délaissé leur tasse sur la table basse devant eux, s'évitaient du regard, se trituraient les doigts, bref ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents face à leur premier émoi !

Mû se leva, Kanon le suivit du regard. Le Bélier vint s'asseoir près de son Gémeaux, le poussa au fond du canapé, y remonta ses jambes et vint se blottir contre le torse si viril de Kanon passant un bras sur la taille de celui-ci. Le cadet des jumeaux caressa la longue chevelure couleur lilas qui se mêlait au bleu de ses cheveux. Ils étaient bien et pour le moment, ne voulaient rien d'autre.

— Mû, si tu es fatigué je vais te laisser ! dit à regret Kanon.

— J'aimerais que tu restes… … enfin si tu le veux, murmura le Bélier

Le Gémeaux bougea doucement, Mû se redressa et l'interrogea du regard pensant qu'il en avait demandé trop.

— Alors viens ! susurra Kanon.

Le Bélier ne comprenait pas. Voyant le trouble de son compagnon, Kanon l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste avec toi, mais on va aller se coucher tu tombes de sommeil et j'en suis pas loin moi-même.

Le gardien du premier temple se crispa mais le Gémeaux le rassura.

— Juste dormir, lui sourit-il.

— Merci, Ka… mon amour, ajouta timidement Mû.

Ils se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre, maladroitement se déshabillèrent prenant soin de se tourner le dos ne gardant que leur caleçon et leur t-shirt, puis se glissèrent sous les draps frais. Instinctivement Mû vint coller son beau Gémeaux pour se réchauffer contre son corps brûlant. Un dernier baiser emplit de tendresse et d'amour et tous deux se calèrent pour leur première nuit. Mû s'endormit rapidement, tandis que Kanon sentait son corps en ébullition, proche de la rupture. Sentir cet homme, son homme dans ses bras le transporta de bonheur. Il se promit cette nuit là de toujours prendre soin de son ange et d'attendre qu'il soit près pour aller plus loin de leur relation. Ce fut sur ces réflexions qu'il s'endormit le cœur plus léger que jamais.

Voilà plusieurs jours que Milo se demandait comment surprendre à son tour son amour. Vraiment il était en manque d'inspiration, d'autant que Camus l'avait bien séché ! Se baladant dans le Sanctuaire, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Aphrodite l'interpeller.

— …lo, MILO ! Tu n'entends ? cria le Poissons.

— Hein ! Quoi ! ? Aphr ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu.

— Oui j'ai vu ! Un problème Milo ?

— Non, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour surprendre mon beau glaçon ! dit-il en souriant à son ami, sachant que depuis la dernière soirée, tous ses amis étaient au courant.

— Justement, j'ai une idée pour toi. Je me doutais tu aurais un peu de mal ! fit Aphrodite en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

— Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda le Scorpion dubitatif, surtout avec le Poissons dans le coup.

Aphrodite expliqua donc au Scorpion ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Un dîner romantique avec des bougies, des roses, de la musique et un bon petit plat !

— Un dî…. Non mais tu rigoles ! ? C'est pas mon style de faire ce genre de truc, en plus je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il apprécie ! s'insurgea Milo.

— Du calme….

— Tu veux que je me calme, non mais tu t'entends ? aboya le Scorpion en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

— MI…LO ! Arrêtes deux minutes ! Votre jeu c'est bien de vous surprendre à tour de rôle ? Non ?

— … Oui, c'est ça ! répondit le Scorpion un ton plus bas.

— Alors comme tu ne ferais jamais ça, en le faisant tu vas le désarçonner, ton Camus !

— C'est pas faut ! Excuses moi de m'être emporté Aphr, je sais que tu veux m'aider, merci !

— C'est rien. Allez viens, je te paie un café chez moi, il faut que l'on mette tout au point.

Deux jours plus tard, tout était près pour le fameux dîner romantique. Milo angoissait carrément car il lui fallait inviter son amour. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il gravit les escaliers qui séparaient son temple de celui du Verseau. Il s'annonça en augmentant légèrement son cosmos et la porte devant lui s'ouvrit. Camus lui souriait. Milo prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

— Bonjour, mon ange, dit le Scorpion en amenuisant le ton de sa voix sur _« mon ange »_.

— Bonjour Milo, tu voulais me voir ? Tu veux entrer boire un café ? le ton de Camus était un peu distant, mais il l'avait fait volontairement.

— Non, je suis juste passé te demander si tu voulais venir dîner chez moi, ce soir ? Milo avait parlé d'une traite pour cacher son trouble.

Camus sembla réfléchir un moment, en fait il mourait d'envie de lui sauter au coup et de l'embrasser comme l'autre soir. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le jeu, ni le dîner que lui proposait son beau Scorpion. Il se prit le menton tout en continuant ses fausses réflexions, il voulait le rendre fou !

— Eh ! Bien, je n'ai rien de prévu, alors j'accepte ton invitation.

— C'est… c'est vrai ? ! Super ! Alors, on dit ce soir vingt heures chez moi ? Milo était le plus heureux des hommes à cette minute. Il sautait sur place comme une puce.

— Très bien. J'apporte quelque chose ? demanda sur un ton neutre le chevalier des glaces.

— Non, non, juste toi. Je te laisse, à ce soir ! et le beau Scorpion repartit en trombe vers le douzième temple pour annoncer la nouvelle à son ami.

Quand Camus referma la porte son corps frissonnait tant il était heureux de passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec son amour. Il n'était que onze heures trente, l'après midi allait être long, très long pour le Verseau. Camus profita de ce long moment d'attente pour réfléchir à la suite de leur jeu. Ne trouvant rien, il s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un livre qu'il ouvrit à l'emplacement d'un marque-page, et se plongea dans la lecture. Pour lui c'était un bon moyen de passer le temps mais aussi de se détendre et de se cultiver.

Quelques heures de lecture lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Il se sentait plus calme et plus serein. Délicatement il referma l'ouvrage prenant soin de replacer le marque-page, le posa sur la table, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un petit truc à manger. Avec tout cela, il en avait oublié le repas du midi ! Son repas improvisé terminé, il regarda la pendule de la cuisine, elle indiquait quatorze heures trente. Il soupira, que quatorze heures trente ! Il débarrassa la table, fit chauffer de l'eau, et fit la vaisselle. La bouilloire sifflotait, attirant l'attention du chevalier. Il se prépara une tisane aux effets décontractants. Il prit la tasse chaude dans une main puis retourna dans le fauteuil qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt, et reprit sa lecture en sirotant son breuvage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il leva la tête du livre qui l'intéressait encore une seconde plus tôt et sourit. Il venait de trouver comment surprendre son beau Milo. Oui, c'était une merveilleuse idée et il lui serait très facile de mettre en place son plan. Il reprit sa lecture arborant un sourire discret.

Dans le huitième temple, l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi sereine, le chevalier qui en avait la garde se battait avec un ennemi redoutable.

— Rahhhhh ! J'y arriverais jamais Aphr ! pesta Milo.

— Mais si, tu vas y arriver. Tu n'as qu'à lire et faire ce qui est écrit !

— Facile à dire ! Je ne sais pas cuisiner, MOI ! grogna le Scorpion.

— Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas là pour le faire à ta place mais pour te guider, alors tu arrêtes de râler et on pourra peut être commencer !

— Désolé, je suis nerveux ! Merci d'être là et de m'aider, avoua Milo.

Aphrodite regarda son compère d'un air attendrit, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Alors pour aider au mieux Milo, il entreprit de lire à haute voix la recette que le Scorpion avait choisit. Puis il l'aida à faire ce repas. Il avait prévu un apéritif, des lasagnes au poulet, salade, du fromage français et une salade de fruits frais.

Quelques heures plus tard, et après avoir usé d'une patience infinie, Aphrodite regarda son ami et sourit en le voyant. Le beau Scorpion s'était aspergé de sauce tomate, de vinaigrette et de jus des fruits qu'il avait découpé ! Mais le Poissons le vit heureux comme jamais. Il était vrai que Milo s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour ce dîner.

— Eh ! Bien nous avons terminé, Milo ! déclara Aphrodite tout sourire.

— Oui, et je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat. Tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, bien sûr que ça va lui plaire ! C'est toi qui as tout fait !

— Mais tu m'as aidé !

— Peut-être, mais je n'ai fait que superviser ! le Poissons regarda l'heure : dix-sept heures.

Milo savait que son ami avait raison et le remercia, encore. Mais le temps ne s'arrêtait pas et il leurs fallait encore préparer la table. Aphrodite fouilla dans les placards du temple pour trouver assiettes, verres et couverts. Après avoir ouvert quelques portes il trouva ce qu'il voulait.

— Milo ? D'où tu tiens ça ? demanda Aphrodite en montrant la vaisselle qu'il avait dénichée.

— Ha ! ça. C'était déjà là quand on m'a donné la charge du Scorpion. Je me suis dit que ça pourrai servir. Si tu les veux, te gênes pas !

— Idiot, c'est pour la table !

— …

— Laisses tomber et suis-moi ! s'agaça le Poissons.

Milo obtempéra et dressa la table en suivant ses indications. Une nappe blanche, les assiettes en porcelaine, les couverts, les verres, une bougie sur un coté de table et de l'autre une rose blanche dans un vase. Quelques pétales de roses rouges furent parsemés sur la nappe. Dans le reste de la pièce, par-ci par-là était disposées d'autres bougies qui, une fois allumées devraient plonger la pièce dans une ambiance romantique. Milo avait inséré plusieurs CD dans la platine de sa chaîne hi-fi (une platine pouvant accueillir cinq CD, c'est pratique !), un album de Vivaldi pour son Camus qui appréciait fortement ce virtuose, un album de Scorpion les meilleurs slows, et d'autres albums de genre différents mais toujours avec des musiques douces.

Aphrodite était fier de son élève, enfin presque.

— Milo ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

— Il est dix-huit heures, c'est bon. On a terminé ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves, Aphr ?

— Mais regardes toi ! Et qu'as-tu prévu de mettre ? Aphrodite avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Après un rapide coup d'œil sur lui, Milo poussa un cri qui brûla les tympans de son ami. Il était dans un état lamentable. Il y avait autant de tâches sur lui qu'il y a quelques heures dans la cuisine, avant le passage de la tornade Aphrodite !

— Comme tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je te laisse et habilles-toi bien ! le Poissons lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Merci pour tout Aphr. Et désolé que cela est prit tout ce temps, Angelo doit sûrement d'attendre.

— T'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dit qu'on en avait pour l'après midi ! Allez éclatez-vous bien ! Bye.

Milo se précipita sous la douche où il prit le temps de se détendre. Il était à la fois excité et stressé par cette soirée. Il avait tellement hâte de prendre son beau glaçon dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le caresser, le…. Il se donna une claque mentale, et arrêta l'eau chaude pour se rafraîchir les idées. Après avoir calmé sa libido, il sortit de la douche, se sécha et alla s'habiller. Un jean noir et une chemise blanche, simple et élégant.

Saga étant chez Aioros, Kanon avait invité Mû a le rejoindre. Ils avaient décidé de manger ensemble est de regarder un film ou deux. Mû avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de se donner à celui qui faisait battre son cœur, et Kanon l'avait très bien comprit. Ils prendraient donc leur temps.

Le premier Gémeaux était heureux de voir enfin son frère avec Mû. En effet, Saga avait deviné les sentiments de son frères depuis un moment, mais ne savait pas comment l'aider, d'autant plus que Kanon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se confier.

Le gardien du huitième temple faisait les cent pas, regardant sa montre environ toutes les minutes. Lorsqu'enfin, le cosmos de celui qu'il attendait se fit ressentir. Il alla ouvrir anxieux comme jamais, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Milo regarda son invité, qu'il était beau dans cette pénombre crée par les bougies. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise à col rond de couleur crème. Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis reprenant le contrôle de la situation, Milo fit entrer son invité.

Camus écarquilla ses yeux bleus foncés.

— Milo ! ?

— Ca ne te plais pas ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est même plutôt surprenant ! Je ne te savais pas autant…. Camus suspendit sa phrase lorsqu'il entendit la musique.

— Autant quoi ? insista Milo.

Le Verseau était comme figé, mais la voix de son Milo le sortit de ses rêveries.

— Romantique, dit-il simplement en regardant autour de lui.

— J'avais juste envie de te montrer à quel point tu es important pour moi.

— Depuis quand écoutes-tu Vivaldi ? interrogea tendrement Camus.

— Je viens de l'acheter. Je voulais te faire plaisir mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas ce que je préfère !

— … Camus rit. Merci d'avoir pensé a moi, Milo. C'est plaisant, mais si tu veux tu peux mettre autre chose.

Le Scorpion refusa tout net de changer le CD, il voulait juste que son amour soit bien. Il l'installa dans le canapé, puis servit l'apéritif. Camus était enchanté de l'attention que lui donnait son hôte. Toute la soirée Milo se conduisit comme un vrai gentleman pour le plus grand bonheur du Verseau, il l'avait même félicité pour sa cuisine et de l'effort qu'il avait fait. Ils prenaient un café installés dans le canapé quand un slow se fit entendre. Milo posa sa tasse, se leva et tendit sa main vers Camus pour l'inviter à danser.

— Milo, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas danser, dit gentiment Camus.

— Pourtant la dernière fois c'est toi qui m'as invité ! ajouta Milo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Camus rougit à se souvenir, ce qui fit sourire le Scorpion.

— C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas ça.

Milo attrapa le bras de son beau glaçon et le traîna au milieu de la pièce. Le Verseau ne voulait pas se débattre, cette fois, il voulait juste sentir le corps de son Milo contre le sien, respirer son odeur suave, ressentir des papillons dans ses reins…. Milo l'enlaça et commença à se mouvoir sur le rythme envoûtant de cette musique _(«Believe in love»*** de Scorpions)_. Le Verseau se laissa faire, et suivit les pas de Milo. Le Scorpion se délectait de l'odeur fraîche de son amour, le tenir ainsi dans ses bras lui faisait regretter ce qui allait arriver dans peu de temps. Il voulait le garder près de lui cette nuit et lui faire l'amour à le rendre fou, mais il voulait savoir jusqu'où irait son beau glaçon. Ils dansaient très sensuellement, et très proche, vraiment trop proche. Camus avait posé sa tête sur le torse large et affreusement tentant de Milo. Il respirait son odeur, cette eau de toilette qui le rendait fou. Il fit lui aussi un effort surhumain pour résister, et laisser ses mains tranquillement sur la taille de Milo. Cependant, il savait que cela ne durerait pas, après tout ça qu'allait faire Milo ?

La chanson arriva à son terme, et Camus sut en cet instant que la soirée aussi ! Milo resserra son étreinte et embrassa son glaçon. A peine surprit, Camus se laissa guider et entrouvrit la bouche pour aller à la rencontre de la langue jumelle à la sienne. S'en suivit un long baiser langoureux, passionné, et plein d'amour. Des gémissements se firent entendre, des frissons parcourraient leurs corps, Camus s'abandonnait dans les bras de Milo qui faisait glisser ses mains dans son dos.

Milo commençait à perdre le contrôle, il fallait qu'il reprenne pied et vite ! Il fit un effort violent pour ne pas succomber plus à cette douce torture et réussit, à bout de souffle, à rompre le baiser mais ne lâcha pas pour autant sa prise. Il accrocha le regard de Camus qui se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux. Le Scorpion s'approcha de l'oreille de Camus qui sentit son souffle chaud dans son coup un frisson le traversa.

— Surprends-moi, mon amour, souffla érotiquement Milo.

Camus sourit tendrement.

— Très bien, mon amour, à bientôt, lui dit-il sur le même ton. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres sur celle de Milo pour un baiser aérien, puis se défit de l'étreinte pourtant agréable de son Scorpion pour quitter le huitième temple.

Les deux chevaliers se sentaient frustrés mais ils étaient heureux. L'un comme l'autre savait que leur amour était fort et vrai. Pas que physique !

— Alors, Milo ? Comment ça c'est passé hier soir ? demanda le lendemain aux arènes Aphrodite.

— Tout a été parfait. Merci Aphr.

— Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble ? interrogea Shura.

— Il doit certainement préparer sa revanche ! ajouta le Scorpion en souriant.

Les autres Golds se demandaient comment allait se terminer ce jeu, et quelques paris avaient vu le jour !

Deux jours plus tard, en quittant les arènes Shura et Aiolia invitèrent Milo à dîner pour le soir même. Camus qui avait entendu la conversation voyait là une occasion de rendre enfin fou son beau Scorpion.

— On t'attend pour les dix-neuf heures dans mon temple, c'est bon pour toi ? demanda Aiolia.

— Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Après le repas, les trois amis discutèrent de tout et de rien en sirotant un café.

— Comment ça se passe avec Camus ? interrogea Shura.

— Et bien depuis l'autre soir, il ne s'est rien passé. J'attends qu'il me surprenne, avoua Milo songeur.

— Et, toi de ton côté as-tu commencé à penser à la riposte ? demanda le Capricorne amusé.

— Oui et non !

— Pourquoi ? interrogea le Lion.

— Pourquoi, quoi ? demanda Milo.

— Pourquoi continuer ? Vous vous parlez à peine, vous passez à peine quelques heures ensembles par semaine. N'en n'avez vous pas assez ? N'avez vous pas envie de profiter l'un de l'autre ? N'as-tu pas envie de le serrer dans tes bras, de le toucher ? Aiolia rougissait au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, se remémorant ces instants avec son amant.

Le Scorpion baissa les yeux et son air enjoué s'embruma. En fin de compte, le Lion avait raison. Biensûr qu'il voulait tout ça et bien plus encore. Mais comment arrêter ? Ce jeu le rendait dingue, oui mais c'était excitant.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, une heure plus tard. Milo prit congé de ses amis et prit la direction de son temple. Ce soir, plus que tous les autres il pensait à son beau glaçon. Aiolia avait fait mouche, il fallait arrêter ça avant qu'ils ne deviennent dingues tous les deux !

Il pénétra dans son temple, perdu dans ses réflexions se promettant d'aller voir Camus le lendemain. Il se dit qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien avant d'aller se coucher. Dans le couloir qui le menait vers la salle de bain, il retira son t-shirt et déboutonna son jean. Il entra dans la salle de bain, laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol, se promettant de les ramasser le lendemain, et se glissa sous une cascade d'eau chaude. Il se sentit revigorer, cette douche lui faisait un bien fou. Il sortit de là une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, essuya ses longs cheveux et passa une serviette autour de ses riens. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, paralysé. Bien que ses yeux soient parfaitement ouverts, il ne pouvait y croire. Il déglutit difficilement, son cœur rata un battement, sa respiration s'accéléra et sa température corporelle monta d'un cran.

Camus était là devant lui, allongé lascivement dans son lit. Il était sur le ventre, nu. Le drap semblait avoir été jeté sur la chute de ses reins. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient en éventail entre lit et son corps. Ses bras se trouvaient sous l'oreiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et accrocha le regard de son amour.

— Milo ? !

— Camus, tu veux me rendre fou ? murmura le maître des lieux.

Le Verseau se redressa, un coude sur le lit et la tête posée sur sa main.

— Vu ta tenue, tu veux me rendre fou aussi ! ajouta t-il en souriant.

Milo avait oublié qu'il ne portait qu'une petite serviette autour de la taille. Il s'approcha de son lit, s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Camus, caressa sa joue.

— Surprends-moi ! susurra Camus en le regardant dans le yeux.

— Je ne veux plus jouer, mon amour. Je te veux…. murmura à son tour Milo.

— Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Milo se pencha vers son Camus, fit glisser sa main vers son épaule provoquant des frissons sur cette peau pure. Le Verseau ferma les yeux, et soupira de bien être. Sentir la chaleur de la main de Milo sur son corps était tout bonnement enivrant. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Le Scorpion allongea son amant qui ne résista pas et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Ils cessèrent ce baiser brûlant de désir pour reprendre leur souffle. Les mains de Milo quittèrent les épaules de Camus pour lentement descendre le long de ses bras puissants, à présent leurs mains étaient entremêlées. Leurs doigts s'accrochèrent, se caressaient érotiquement, pendant que Milo reprenait possession des lèvres de Camus. Sa bouche glissa sur le menton de son amant où il laissa sa langue dériver lascivement. La tête basculée en arrière de Camus, ses yeux mi-clos et ses gémissements rendaient fou de désir le gardien du huitième temple.

La température de la chambre prit quelques degrés de plus lorsque Camus sentit le souffle chaud de son Scorpion dans son cou. Leurs mains se séparèrent pour partir à la conquête du corps de l'autre. Camus passa ses mains autour des reins de son amant effleurant sa peau tannée par le soleil, remontant vers le dos musclé et parsemé de cicatrices dues aux entraînements et aux combats qu'il avait livré. Du bout des doigts, il montait et descendait le long de la colonne verticale de Milo qui laissa échapper un râle de satisfaction. Milo, quant à lui, se délectait maintenant du torse de Camus. Son odeur, ses grognements de plaisirs, sa façon de s'arquer sous lui, tout cela l'excitait. Milo bougea légèrement pour rapprocher leurs bassins mettant ainsi en contact leurs sexes gonflés de désir. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Tous les deux avaient rejeté leurs têtes en arrière tandis que des frissons parcouraient leurs peaux moites.

Camus les fit pivoter. Il accrocha le regard bleu face à lui, et fit frotter sa virilité lentement, très lentement contre celui de son amant. Le Scorpion se cambra pour accentuer la pression. Le Verseau malmena une perle de chair la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, et léchait l'autre avec une langue avide, laissant Milo au bord de l'abandon. Lui-même commençait à perdre pied face à toutes ces sensations. Délaissant ces tétons dressés, Camus goûta à ce corps offert, laissant dériver sa langue çà et là au gré de son envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de rendre heureux son beau Scorpion. L'envie de Camus l'avait guidé vers la hampe de chair fièrement dressée de Milo. Il l'effleura, au début, du bout de sa langue. Le Scorpion s'arqua davantage incitant son beau glaçon à continuer. Il ne se fit pas prier, il l'engloutit et entreprit un va-et-vient torride. Tous deux grognèrent de plaisir.

— Hmm… Ca…mus !

Sentant sa délivrance proche, chose qu'il ne voulait pas maintenant, Milo reprit le contrôle, en rebasculant Camus sous lui.

— C'est moi le bourreau, maintenant ! susurra Milo.

Les yeux mi-clos, Camus sentit une pression lascive sur son sexe douloureux. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Milo dévorait sa virilité. Leurs deux corps se cambrèrent. Le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient dépassait largement ce qu'ils avaient put imaginer dans leurs plus torrides rêves érotiques.

Sur leurs corps ruisselaient des gouttelettes d'eau salée, leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus haletantes.

— Milo… prends-moi ! supplia le Verseau.

Devant la supplique de son amant, Milo abandonna l'objet de ses fantasmes pour titiller de sa langue l'intimité de Camus qui empoigna le drap tout en se cambrant pour lui facilité l'accès. L'antre humidifié, Milo fit pénétrer un doigt dans ce corps chaud qui l'appelait. Camus se tendit lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Milo l'embrassa tendrement le temps qu'il se détente un peu, puis fit bouger ses doigts lentement en les faisant entrer un peu plus puis les faisant ressortir mais pas complètement, puis en faisant des mouvements en ciseaux pour élargir les chairs étroites.

— Mi…lo. …hmm ! T'attends quoi ? Hmmm !

Le Scorpion riva son regard à celui de Camus et y vit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient tant attendu, pourquoi ils avaient joué à ce jeu ? Ils avaient perdu un temps précieux, mais maintenant ils allaient pouvoir se rattraper.

Milo souleva une jambe de son amant pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son intimité, se positionna et pénétra lentement dans ce corps à l'agonie. Camus s'agrippa aux épaules de son Scorpion tant la sensation de douleur fut forte. Milo stoppa nette cette intrusion, sans pour autant ressortir. Il caressa la virilité du Verseau qui se concentra sur cette câlinerie afin d'oublier cette douleur cuisante. C'est Camus qui bougea le premier, venant poussivement s'empaler de plus en plus sur cette hampe de chair déjà presque en lui.

— Camus…hmm. Milo avait rejeté sa tête vers l'arrière. A cet instant, il était vraiment sexy aux yeux de Camus qui se gavait de cette vue érotique à souhait.

— Hmmm… Milo….

Le Scorpion entama un mouvement de va-et-vient très lent pour les mettre au supplice tous les deux. Leurs râles se transformèrent en cris rauques qui envahirent la chambre.

— Plus …. vite ! Mon amour ! implora le Verseau.

Les mouvements de bassin de Milo s'accélérèrent, en même temps que ses caresses sur l'entrejambe de Camus. Ils n'étaient plus dans la réalité, rien ne comptait à part le plaisir de l'autre. Leurs mouvements s'accentuèrent encore et encore. Des plaintes sensuelles s'échappèrent de leurs bouches, leurs muscles se tendirent, leurs respirations se saccadèrent un peu plus. Et puis, ce fut la délivrance pour Camus qui se répandit entre leurs corps. Ses muscles se crispèrent resserrant ainsi le couloir déjà étroit où se trouvait Milo qui ne put résister plus longtemps à l'appel de l'orgasme. Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles. A bout de souffle, le Scorpion se laissa tomber sur le torse mouillé de son amant qui l'avait accueillit dans ses bras. Un long baiser conclut cette étreinte. Des spasmes de plaisir les parcouraient encore à la moindre ondulation de l'un ou de l'autre. Leurs souffles retrouvés, Milo se glissa hors de l'intimité de Camus et se plaça dans son dos pour l'enlacer amoureusement, n'oubliant pas de les recouvrir du drap.

— Tu n'as pas froid, mon amour ? murmura Milo dans l'oreille de Camus.

— Je n'aurais jamais froid dans tes bras, mon amour ! répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

Les deux amants s'endormirent enlacés et enfin heureux.

Fin

_* fête nationale Grec : 25 mars._

_** Personnellement, ce n'est pas ma préférée mais c'est plus la connue ! Et pourquoi ce groupe ? C'est simple c'est mon groupe préféré ! Pour écouter et voir les paroles en VO et VF, cf _

_*** Pour écouter et voir les paroles en VO et VF, cf _

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours très important pour l'auteur…


End file.
